


Uniforms and Ambitions

by Mikotoruiko



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotoruiko/pseuds/Mikotoruiko
Summary: Mikoto is planning to reveal to her friends which High School she enrolled to by meeting up after school to showcase her new uniform. The others are in for a bit of a surprise...
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Saten Ruiko, Shirai Kuroko/Uiharu Kazari
Kudos: 27





	Uniforms and Ambitions

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting!". Mikoto yells out as she rushes to her friends.  
Kuroko gasps in shock. "That school uniform is... It couldn't be..."

**5 minutes earlier**

"So... the first day of High School for Mikoto eh? I wonder why she wanted to keep the High School a secret to us?" Ruiko questions to her friends.  
"She apparently wanted to do a surprise reveal by showcasing her uniform to us after her first day." Kuroko explains. "I wonder why she wants to do that? It's probably going to be Rengaku Private anyways."  
"Isn't that the super Elite High School that only allows students that are level 3 or above?" Kazari comments.  
Kuroko replies "Yeah, Plus it's co-ed so there would be.." Kuroko grumbles to herself "boys there".  
"Not to worry Kuroko, she has me after all!" Ruiko gleefully reassures Kuroko.  
Kazari adds on to Ruiko's comment "And you have me Kuroko-chan"  
"I guess so" Kuroko replies with a chuckle and small smile.  
They then hear a familiar voice coming from afar. "Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting!". Mikoto yells out as she rushes to her friends.  
Kuroko gasps in shock. "That school uniform is... It couldn't be... Uminose Public High School?"  
Ruiko comments further "That's the school I'm planning to go to. I did mention it to her one day but I didn't expect her, the Level 5 Electromaster to apply there"  
Mikoto arrives to meet the gang. "Hey, do you like my uniform? By the looks on your faces I think you might know what school this uniform belongs to." She teasingly says.  
Kazari replies "Uminose Public High School?"  
Mikoto answers "Yep, that's it! It's quite close to..."  
Before Mikoto could explain any further, Kuroko interjects "Lets go the the usual family restaurant as that'll be a more suitable place for further conversation on this matter"  
"Yeah that sounds good." Ruiko agrees. "Are you fine with that Mikoto-chan?"  
"If everyone is fine with that I'm fine as well."  
The gang then head towards the usual family restaurant.

After ordering some small desserts to keep their hunger at bay, they continue their conversation (which turned out to become more like an interrogation).  
"What is the meaning of this Onee-sama! Why would the Icon of Tokiwadai continue their education at such a standard school?" Kuroko asks assertively.  
"Uhh... it's close to the apartment I'm renting?" Mikoto sheepishly replies. "I mean, it's just a school."  
"What do you mean it's just a school!" Kuroko abruptly replies.  
"Calm down Kuroko-chan" Kazari tries to calm Kuroko down. "Misaka-san would have her own reasons for this. Plus you're disturbing the other customers.  
"Ok then." Kuroko settles in her seat. "Only becuase you asked me Kazari".  
"So... then? Why did you choose Uminose Public High School Mikoto-chan?" Ruiko asks.  
Mikoto starts to explain "Well it's a combination of many reasons. As I said before it's close to the apartment I'm renting, the school uniform is kinda neat. That said..." Mikoto pauses for a bit. "The main reason I wanted to go to that school it's normal."  
Mikoto continues her explanation "You see, I didn't really want to go to Tokiwadai Middle School but my parents insisted me to go there to 'develop my talents'." Mikoto sighs. "They were willing to pay the exorbitant fees so I reluctantly agreed... at a condition."  
"What was the condition?" Kazari asks.  
"That I could decide which high school I go to" Mikoto swiftly replies.  
She then turns her attention to her girlfriend, Ruiko. "Remember that day when you told me the High School you were planning to go to?"  
"Yeah?" Ruiko replies.  
"After coming home, I did some research about the school and it seemed like a nice place to go to. I also found out that I could potentially help out in the assistance program they're running so that would be a good learning experience for me."  
"What's the 'assistance program'?" Kuroko asks.  
Ruiko decides to reply "It's a special program of after-school classes to develop or in my case, discover physic powers for low or Lvel 0 espers. It's one of the main reasons both Kazari and I are planning to enroll in this School."  
"I see..." Kuroko replies.  
"Anyways, so that's the gist of why I enrolled to this High School. I don't want to be the Railgun of Tokiwadai, I want to be Misaka Mikoto." Mikoto leans on Ruiko's side. "And I guess going to the same school as you is a good bonus"  
"So I'm just a bonus huh?" Ruiko teasingly replies. "Well, better get yourself ready to when you have to teach the 'bonus' some tips and tricks on becoming an esper"  
"Sure will!" Mikoto laughs.


End file.
